The invention relates to an arrangement for winding up at least two material webs, in particular film webs, comprising at least two receiving devices, for the rotatable mounting of at least one winding core each, wherein the receiving devices are transferable between a winding position for winding up at least one material web on the winding core, and a removal or loading position, respectively, for removing at least one winding core which has finished being wound up, or for feeding at least one empty winding core, respectively, and wherein at least two winding cores are coaxially arranged in the receiving device for simultaneously winding up the material webs on separate winding cores, the winding cores each being rotatably mounted in two bearing sites adjacent to the respective winding core. As the film webs, particularly stretch films, office films, décor films, aluminum foils, diaper films or the like can be provided. Yet, also webs of different materials, such as paper webs, composite laminates, textile webs and the like, may be wound up.
From the prior art, so-called turnover winders are already known which, for continuously winding up material webs, have at least one second position for removing a finished winder in addition to the winding position. Such winding-up devices may also work in-line with a production system in which an entire web of material is produced.
From JP 2002020004 A, a film winding device is known in which two laterally arranged drive shafts are provided for receiving one winding sleeve each for winding up two webs of film on two coaxially arranged winding sleeves. For centrally supporting the winding sleeves, a bearing element is provided on which non-driven bearings are provided on both sides for receiving the winding sleeves. The central bearing element is shiftably mounted so that the width of the winding sleeves can be adjusted variably. By the rotatable mounting of the two winding sleeves in laterally arranged drive shafts, the device according to the Japanese publication of the application is, however, limited to a maximum of two material webs to be wound up, which is a disadvantage. Moreover, the total width is unchangeably pre-determined by the laterally arranged drive shafts, and by adjusting the central bearing element, merely the width of one web of material can be reduced to the same extent as the width of the other web of material is enlarged.
In order to be able to subdivide an entire web of material which may have a width of up to 8 meters, e.g., into material webs of a few centimeters up to approximately 75 cm, it has been known to guide the entire material web over several deflection rolls to a longitudinal cutting station in which the entire material web is cut into several material webs. For winding up such an entire material web cut into several material webs, it has been known from IT MI98U000377 to set up in succession an appropriate number of winding-up devices for winding up one web of material each. Here, it is particularly disadvantageous that due to the number of winding-up devices that corresponds to the number of material webs, a large space is required, and such a total arrangement will be highly sensitive with regard to the straight guidance of the material webs on account of the required long guide of the material webs from the longitudinal film-cutting device to the respective winding device. With such a winding-up system, thus, the number of material webs to be wound up practically is restricted to a maximum of four material webs. Moreover, also changing the width of the material webs in such a device is only possible when the plant stands still.
JP 2193851 A describes yet another type of device for winding up an ink ribbon which is cut into a number of narrower ink ribbons by means of a cutting device. In that case, however, a continuous winding shaft is shown as is exactly to be avoided by the subject matter of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the initially defined type, wherein several material webs, in particular also more than two material webs, can be wound up simultaneously with a single arrangement. A space-saving arrangement for winding up several material webs shall be created, in which in particular also running off of the material webs shall be avoided. Moreover, an adaptation to various widths of the material webs shall be possible with this arrangement.
This is achieved according to the invention in that the receiving device has at least three carrying arms, one winding core each being mounted between two carrying arms.
By the coaxial arrangement of a number of winding cores that corresponds to the number of material webs, and by mounting the winding cores between two carrying arms each in a single winding-up device, a space-saving arrangement for winding up a plurality of material webs, i.e. in particular also more than two material webs, can thus be provided. Due to the space-saving arrangement and the thus achieved shortening of the distances for the straight guiding of the material webs to the winding-up devices, winding on the winding cores with flush edges is, moreover, ensured. By providing two carrying arms each per winding core, the distance of these bearing sites, and the number of the carrying arms, respectively, can be adapted in a simple manner to the width of the material webs, or to the entire material web, respectively. Moreover, also here a simple and time-saving removal of the completed windings, or loading of the receiving device with the winding cores, respectively, is feasible. By providing two carrying arms each for mounting one winding core each, thus, any desired number of winding cores, in particular also 4, 5, 6, 7 etc. winding cores, can thus be wound simultaneously with one material web each of any desired width.
For moving the receiving devices to and fro in a simple manner between a winding position and the removing, or loading position, respectively, whereby continuous winding-up is enabled, it is suitable if the receiving devices are fastened to a common, rotatably mounted carrying device for a transfer between the winding position and the removing, or loading position, respectively.
For a simple construction of the mounting, adjacent winding cores can be rotatably mounted in one common carrying arm each.
In order to be able to adjust a any desired clear distance between two winding cores arranged in the receiving device, on the other hand it may, however, be suitable if each winding core is mounted in two carrying arms exclusively provided for the mounting of a single winding core, so that a total of four carrying arms is, e.g., provided for mounting two winding cores.
To wind up stretch films, it is particularly suitable if cylindrical sleeves are provided as the winding cores, wherein such cylindrical sleeves, or tubular winding cores, respectively, usually are made of paper or of a synthetic material.
To attain a so-called “shaftless” winding up of the material webs, wherein no continuous winding shaft is required for mounting the sleeves, it is suitable if the carrying arms have a center sleeve extending, or extendable, respectively, into the interior of the sleeve for clamping one sleeve each between two carrying arms.
If one center sleeve, in particular the center sleeve of an outwardly located carrying arm, has an associated torque drive, all winding cores which are coaxially arranged in the receiving device can be rotated by the driven center sleeve in that the remaining winding cores are hauled along by the winding core which is seated on the driven center sleeve.
In terms of a simple construction of the mounting of the winding cores it is suitable if at least two centrally arranged carrying arms each have a center sleeve cantilevering from the carrying arm on both sides thereof, or extendable therefrom, respectively.
If the center sleeve has a rotatably mounted centering pin which is shiftably mounted in the axial direction of the winding cores, the centering pin being transferable into its extended position via a pneumatic drive, the winding cores can be clamped between two center sleeves in a simple manner and, after one film has been completely wound up, removed again from the receiving device.
For a particularly space-saving design in which the centering pin can be extended without a piston rod, it is advantageous if the centering pin is fastened to the outer ring of a pivot bearing, wherein a central plate designed as a pneumatic piston is fastened to the non-rotationally arranged inner ring of the pivot bearing.
For transmitting the torque of a driven center sleeve to the remaining center sleeves in a simple manner, it is suitable if the center sleeves cantilevering from both sides of a carrying arm, or their extendable centering pins, respectively, are non-rotationally interconnected, in particular by positive fit.
In order to be able to realize high press-on forces and film tensions, particularly in case of sleeves with a comparatively narrow diameter of, e.g., 2 inches (=4.08 cm), it is advantageous if the sleeves are each mounted with a separate winding shaft between two carrying arms.
To achieve an adaptation of the bearing sites of the winding cores to different widths of the material webs in a simple manner, it is suitable if the carrying arms are mounted to be shiftable in axis direction of the winding cores.
For attaining a high press-on force of the film, it is suitable if each receiving device has an associated contact roll that is pivotably mounted on the carrying device. In this case, the contact roll suitably extends over the entire width of the receiving device, so that merely one common contact roll is associated with the winding cores that are coaxially arranged in the receiving device. If the contact roll mounted on the carrying device is driven, the winding cores can be driven via the contact roll, wherein, in particular, also a pre-acceleration of the winding cores is feasible by means of the contact roll in the removing, or loading position, respectively, before the winding cores are transferred into the winding position.
With a view to the pressing-on of the material webs to be wound up it is suitable if the receiving device provided in the winding position has an associated contact roll that is pivotable about a stationary axle. Also this contact roll which is mounted to be pivotable about a stationary axle suitably extends over the entire width of the receiving device so that merely one single common contact roll is associated to the winding cores. If this contact roll that is pivotable about a stationary axle is driven, driving of the winding cores for winding up the material webs can also be achieved via this contact roll, wherein in case of particularly wide designs, the contact roll may be supported by a middle arm.
For cutting the material webs transversely to their advancing direction after a winding has been completed, it is suitable if the receiving device provided in the winding position has an associated cutting device which separates the material webs transversely to the production direction.
For receiving or transporting away a finished coil, it is suitable if the receiving device provided in the removing, or loading position, respectively, has an associated height-adjustable table with a tiltable receiving plate. Of course, any other suitable automated device for removing the finished windings may, however, be provided.
In order to automatically feed a new, still empty winding core to the receiving device provided in the removal, or loading position, respectively, after removal of a finished winding, it is advantageous if the receiving device provided in the removing, or loading position, respectively, has an associated winding core depot.
If between two receiving devices, there is provided an intermediate receiving means with a winding shaft extending at least over the entire width of the material webs, or with a clamping device for clamping a single winding core extending over the entire width of the material webs, the width of the material webs can be changed by an intermediate step without being impeded by the carrying arms of the receiving device, and without having to reduce the winding speed for this. In normal operation, such an intermediate receiving means is, however, not provided with a winding shaft or sleeve, and is not transferred into the winding position, either, but is so only in case a change in the width of the material webs is to be carried out. Such an intermediate receiving means may also be used for the start-up of a film extrusion system, if the winding-up device is started up in-line with the extrusion system.
The invention will be explained in more detail by way of the exemplary embodiments illustrated in the drawings to which, however, it shall not be restricted.